


HxH Oneshots but it's Chrollo only

by Objection



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Pain, Shorts, Smut, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objection/pseuds/Objection
Summary: Some hxh brainrot i wrote downRequests are allowed but that won't guarantee they all will be chosen.
Kudos: 2





	HxH Oneshots but it's Chrollo only

Two sets of lips part as you come down from your high, you make contact with Chrollo's eyes as yours reopen.

"Y/n." He utters your name softly. You bring him in for another short kiss until he calmly pulls away. Your expression turned somber. You already understood, but didn't want to hear him to say it. 

What you wanted was out of reach the moment you realized your feelings were there. You weren't clueless. You knew exactly what he'd risk, and it didn't allow a happy relationship between the two of you. 

You knew Chrollo wouldn't allow a relationship between you and him, yet with a kiss as a confession you admitted you didn't care. 

"So this is it?" Your question loaded with your emotional distress, but the look in his emotionless grey eyes already answered you before he spoke.

"I'm afraid so." He responded with his hands in his coat pockets as he stood tall and unprovoked. As if his cool demeanor was just to mock you.

It angered you, you wanted to hurt him. You wanted to hurt him twice as hard as he hurt you. Instead, you brushed past him. Your exterior composure could only last for so long while you were still in sight. The first turner you turned you broke down.

He must not have trailed behind you, no footsteps could be heard over your purposely quiet sniffling. It was as you said. This was it. The privacy you felt when you and Chrollo were alone was a dream all over again, and for that you hated him. You hated that despite his vague responses, his unprovoked confidence, you still wanted the best for him. You wanted whatever answer he was searching for would strike him across the face as soon as it possibly could. For him to reach a euphoric sense of tranquil. In both his actions and his mind, and, to your horror,

Chrollo would want the same for you.

Chrollo would want you to find what you're looking for. Whether it's a person, an item, a feeling. Whatever it was, he'd want you to get it. To get what he could not give.

And you're not sure if that hurts the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Whether it's truly unrequited love or not is up to the reader.


End file.
